Série de petit oneshot Kazuki X Jubei
by invi-chan
Summary: Une série de traduction de 10 oneshot sur Kazuki et Jubei. texte de destiny852
1. Ring my bells

**texte by destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Ring my Bells

Les grelots. Il les avait toujours vus, toujours remarqués, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il les portait. La première fois qu'il les avait mis, il était resté perplexe. Il savait que Kazuki n'était pas le genre de personne à être obsédé par ces choses, mais cependant, il les portait encore, et probablement, pour toujours.

Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le "secret" derrière ces clochettes, cela le rendait tellement curieux, qu'un jour, il demanda :

"Kazuki, pourquoi portes-tu toujours ces clochettes ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains le regarda avec étonnement. "Tu ne te souviens pas ?" demanda-t-il, son visage se rapprochant de son protecteur.

"Non," répondit Jubei.

Kazuki réfléchit un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce. "C'est un secret maintenant, Jubei-san !"

Jubei baissa la tête. Parmis les trois choses qu'il détestait dans ce monde, Kazuki était la raison pour deux. La première, était qu'il se comportait d'une manière trop adorable, et la seconde, était les secrets. Il devait juste le trouver par lui même, conclut-il.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il réfléchit.

Il réfléchit.

Il réfléchit jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve trop indécis, trop fatigué de penser qu'il s'endormait assis. Clignant des yeux encore et encore, il regarda le garçon châtain pendant qu'il dormait. Obligeant la fatigue qui lui faisait signe à le quitter, il allait toujours où le dernier des Fucho.In se reposait.

Il effleura prudemment son front de ses doigts, dégageant les mèches rebelles couvrant son visage blanc laiteux. Le Fucho.in se tourna dans son sommeil. Jubei s'assit contre son lit, contemplant son visage silencieux et endormi. Il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, et sa tête se posa doucement contre le jeune homme.

"Kazuki !" S'écria le jeune garçon, courant derrière le Fucho.in. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de cette flaque !"

Le garçon châtain fit un grand sourire." Je ne t'ai pas entendu me dire que je ne pouvais pas sauter dedans, Jubei-San !" répondit-il, tâché par la boue qu'il avait dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements.

Il soupira."Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider, tu sais,"marmonna-t-il, et il aida le garçon. Celui-ci le regarda avec presque des larmes dans les yeux.

"Tu ne seras pas toujours là ?" demanda-t-il innocemment, s'aggripant à sa chemise.

Il resta silencieux. "Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là... mais j'essayerai."

"Jubei, pourquoi prends-tu autant soin de moi ?" interrogea le Fucho.In, perdant sa prise sur la chemise de son protecteur.

"Je fais ça parce que... parce que je suis ton protecteur, Kazuki."

"Et bien, ne le fait pas !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon protecteur... Je veux que tu sois mon ami."

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre la requête bizarre de son "maître".

"Et donc ! Si tu veux me protéger... protège-moi comme un ami." murmura-t-il timidement, regardant ailleurs. "C'est d'accord, Jubei-san ?"

Il consentit d'un signe de tête. "Mais je ne pourrais quand même pas toujours être là...donc..." il s'arrêta, et commença à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. "Là"

Il déposa une paire de clochettes dorées dans les paumes de son "maître". "Pourquoi des clochettes ?" demanda Kazuki, les tenant fermement contre son coeur.

"Si tu a des problèmes, "expliqua-t-il, "Fais juste sonner les clochettes. Je serai là."

"Comme un ami ?" demanda à nouveau Kazuki, se rapprochant encore de lui.

"Oui."

Le protecteur se réveilla, et se retourna vers ce qui maintenant était un visage souriant à côté de lui.

"Bonjour, Jubei-san."

Soudainement, il pris délicatement le visage du garçon dans ses mains et embrassa légèrement son front. Kazuki toucha son front, complètement déboussolé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris, Jubei-san ?"

"... rien, rien..."

J'avais décidé. Je te protégerai, Kazuki. Mais pas comme un protecteur. Mais pas comme un ami, non plus.

Je veux te protéger... parce que je t'aime.


	2. Just a little kiss

**texte by destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Juste un petit baiser

Depuis qu'il était petit, Kazuki s'était toujours demandé pourquoi tout le monde avait été obsédé par ce "baiser". Pour lui, cela lui paraissait comme quelque chose de plutôt grossier, d'avoir la langue de quelqu'un qui remuait dans sa bouche. Après qu'une centaine de personne lui ai dit qu'en fait ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, il avait refusé d'y croire.

"Hey Kaz, tu as déjà été embrassé avant ?" avait demandé un de ses camarades de classe. "Tu sais, pour du sérieux."

"Non" répondit-il rapidement, un peu trop rapidement peut-être. " Et je n'ai pas envie."

"Jeez, tu es têtu."

C'était vrai. Il était têtu. Il n'avait jamais voulu être embrassé. Il se fit un promesse, s'il se faisait embrassé, il irait ramper dans un trou et mourir.

Il était loin de penser que les choses tourneraient bien différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Quand il fut un peu plus vieux, cela arriva. Il fut finalement curieux. Il se trouvait avec un million de questions sans réponse. Comment cela était ? Etait-ce agréable ? Pouvait-on être embrassé dans l'oreille ? Cela comptait-il comme un "baiser" si quelqu'un embrassait sur le front ?

Assez vite, il devint obsédé par ce mot, autant que par l'idée de baiser en général. Deux jours plus tard, il demanda à son protecteur l'inimaginable.

"Jubei, as-tu déjà été embrassé ?"

Jubei fut abasourdi. "Pourquoi cette question ?" répondit-il, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

"Pour rien, je me posais juste la question."mentit-il."Alors ? Est-ce que ça t'es arrivé ?"

"Pour "répondre uniquement" tu fais vraiment une fixation là-dessus, Kazuki-sama." déclara-t-il brutalement. "Et non, je n'ai jamais été embrassé, et je n'en ai pas envie."

Kazuki rit doucement pour lui-même. "C'est ce que j'avais dit aussi." Il gloussa, essayant de le cacher par un grognement. Il fit de nouveau une pause.

"Jubei... m'embrasserais-tu ?"

Jubei bondit une nouvelle fois. "P-p-pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ! Je veux vraiment savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se fait embrasser !"

Jubei se rassit. "Bien je pense... que tu devrais avoir ton premier baiser avec quelqu'un que tu aimes."

'Ce sera avec quelqu'un que j'aime.'dit-il presque, avant de couvrir sa bouche pour empêcher les mots de passer entre ses lèvres. "Ok."

Les deux redevinrent silencieux, assis devant le porche, regardant le soleil rouge se couchant et remplissant le ciel bleu. Soudain, la main de Kazuki glissa entre celle de Jubei. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son protecteur, s'assoupissant légèrement.

Dans son sommeil, Kazuki sentit quelque chose toucher ses lèvres sèches et pâles. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était à la fois doux et chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux, suelement pour voir Jubei s'en allait, et il était étendu sur le sol avec une couverture le drapant. Il renifla, et se prépara à se rendormir.

Il sentit une chaude main caresser son visage, lui faisant signe de s'endormir. Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement, pour voir que ce n'était personne d'autre que Jubei à ses côtés.

"Jubei..."murmura-t-il, mais il se tut.

"Le coucher de soleil était beau, hein ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il acquiesça légèrement.

"Et à propos du fait d'avoir été embrassé, j'ai menti."

Kazuki était bien réveillé à ce moment.

"Qui t'a embrassé ?"

Jubei resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant de regarder Kazuki droit dans les yeux, pour être sûr qu'il ne se retournerait pas ou ne regarderait pas ailleurs.

"Toi."


	3. Tea ?

**texte by destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Thé ?

Jubei avait toujours su que Kazuki aimait le thé. A la menthe, à l'orange, à la camomille.. Telle la personne stupéfiante qu'il était, Kazuki aimait le plus banal de tous les thés.

Le thé vert.

Il pouvait en boire jour après jour. Un matin d'été, le jeune homme, Jubei s'assit à côté du Fucho.in, qui était, comme d'habitude, en train de siroter calmement du thé vert. Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui arrêta finalement de boire son thé.

"Kazuki-sama, pourquoi aimes-tu autant le thé vert ?"

"Pourquoi aimes-tu poser des questions étranges, Jubei-san ?" répondit-il, ses lèvres coincées sur un sourire.

Il resta silencieux. "Je ne sais pas," déclara-t-il.

"C'est la même chose pour moi."

Plusieurs années plus tard, quand Kazuki rejoignit les VOLTS, Jubei lui rendit visite un jour. Il remarqua cela encore une fois, comme c'était son habitude, qu'il était en train de boire du thé dans le calme, un jour d'été. Il continua à boire son thé, mais s'arrêta le temps de sourire à son ami d'enfance.

"Salut, Jubei-san."

"Kazuki-kun, pourquoi aimes-tu autant le thé vert ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, espérant que cette fois il finirait pas avoir une réponse.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre visite, Jubei-san ?"

Il resta silencieux à nouveau. "Je ne sais pas."

"C'est la même chose pour moi."

Après que l'empereur de la foudre, Amano Ginji, quitta les Volts pour partir avec le possesseur du Jagan, Mido Ban, et que Jubei ait attaqué son ami sans le vouloir, il avait décidé qu'il devait le protéger, quelque soit ce qui arriverait.

Il entendit le son du thé que l'on verse un matin d'un chaud été, et sentit les douces flagrances du thé favori de Kazuki. Il trouva son chemin dehors, et s'assit à côté du garçon. Encore une fois, il était prêt à poser la question sans réponse.

"Kazuki-kun, pourquoi aimes-tu autant le thé vert ?"

Il sourit, et effleura de ses doigts le visage musclé de son protecteur. Il rougit en sentant sa chaleur.

"Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi, Jubei-san ?"

Encore une fois sa réponse était toujours la même. "Je ne sais pas."

Kazuki se pencha pour déposer un léger et petit baiser. Il s'écarta et sourit de nouveau.

"C'est la même chose pour moi."

owari


	4. Acrostically

**texte by destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Acrostichement

Kazuki Fucho.In se demandait s'il y avait une seule personne sur Terre qui mourrait d'envie de dire, "J'aurais bien voulu finir mes devoirs." Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'était pas près de vouloir être ce genre de personne. Mais c'est probablement ce que tous les enfants de 11ans pensent quand ils sont dans l'obligation de faire leurs devoirs dont ils n'ont rien à faire.

Il devait écrire un acrostiche.

BON SANG qu''est-ce que c'était qu'un acrostiche ? Meilleure question, en quoi cela aider à vivre dans le monde réel ? Ce devoir était vraiment ennuyeux. Son professeur allait le tuer.

Le garçon aux cheveux marrons marcha sur le sentier boueux tout le long du chemin jusqu'à chez lui, marmonnant et grognant sur ce stupide devoir. Il sautilla sur le sentiers de pierre, et suivit la route boueuse pour finalement retrouver la seule maison qu'il connaissait et se souviendrait toujours, l'école Fucho.In.

Il marcha à l'intérieur de la classe, silencieusement, pour ne pas déranger les étudiants qui étaient en train d'essayer d'apprendre alors qu'il jetait toute sa colère contre un petit devoir. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver sa mère, peut-être savait-elle ce qu'était un acrostiche.

Après avoir trouvé sa mère et lui avoir demandée ce que ce poème inconnu pour lui était, elle lui expliqua qu'un acrostiche était un poème où la première lettre de chaque ligne épelait un mot, en utilisant généralement le même mot pour le titre.

Il l'a remercia, et se lança pour terminer son travail. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il le détestait un peu moins ou qu'il l'aimait un peu plus, c'était juste qu'il avait arrêté de se plaindre à propos de cela.

... mais la question qui se posait, de quoi allait-il parlait ?

... ou bien, de qui ?

Une soudaine inspiration, et l'héritier des Fucho.In se mit au travail.

J

U

B

E

I

fut sa décision finale. Maintenant tout ce qu'il devait faire était de trouver avec quoi chaque lettre s'accorder.(0)

"...J...J...J" pensa-t-il tout haut, cherchant du vocabulaire pour un mot.

Finalement il trouva.

Jénéralement une personne gentille. (Kazuki n'ayant que 11 ans on peut accepter le fait qu'il est fait une faute d'orthographe et puis si ça vous embête ben... :P)

Extrêmement fier de lui, Kazuki posa le reste des lettres aussitôt. Le reste sembla venir naturellement.

Undéniable éternel protecteur (00)

Bienveillant

Et même s'il est un peu étrange...

Kazuki s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. Il gribouilla le reste, pour la fin, rougissant énormément. Il écrivit son nom et sa classe en haut, et attrapa son sac à dos pour l'y fourrer-

"Kazuki ! Kakei-sama et sa famille sont là !"

- mais au lieu de cela il se vit l'enfouir sous l'une des lattes du sol, espérant que personne, et surtout pas Jubei, ne le trouverai JAMAIS.

Kazuki était loin de penser que les dieux ne travaillaient jamais en votre faveur.

Quelques années plus tard, à Fuuga...

Le vent semblait souffler plus fort qu'avant. Maintenant que l'école Fucho.In n'était plus, il n'y avait plus rien sur son chemin.

Il sautilla sur le chemin de pierre, et suivit la route boueuse pour finalement retrouver la seule maison qu'il connaissait et qu'il connaîtrait toujours, l'école Fucho.In.

Excepté que cette fois, personne ne l'accueillerait à son arrivée.

Deux pas derrière lui se trouvait son fidèle garde du corps, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi propre et modeste que Kazuki Fucho.In pouvait se mettre à sautiller, sauter, et pratiquement courir à travers cette vieille forêt boueuse, et ne pas se sentir dégoûté comme il se sentait lui-même.

Mais ce n'était pas un jour pour être dégoûté.

C'était le jour pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ils atteignirent le haut de l'école, la maison principale au milieu de toutes ces tiges de bambous et des rivières qui coulaient autour, l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains laissa s'échapper un soupir. Il courut dans les décombres, émettant un tintement avec ses grelots.

Il regarda dans ce qui était à l'époque une salle de classe, ou plutôt, une pièce maintenant en cendres, rien n'était resté sauf quelques morceaux et un faible souvenir.

Jubei, de l'autre côté, regardait derrière lui toutes les secondes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse derrière lui.

"Jubei, de quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Tu regardes dans tous les moindres recoins depuis que nous sommes ici."demanda Kazuki, inquiet à propos de la santé mentale de son ami.

"In-inquiet ? Je-je-je ne m'in-in-inquiète pour personne..."

"Je veux dire à propos de quelque chose, pas de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Jubei ?" interrogea Kazuki.

"...Je m'attends à ce que Uruy surgisse derrière moi... tu sais qu'il aime ce genre de choses..."répondit Jubei, regardant derrière lui encore plus de fois.

Kazuki rit doucement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, faire son deuil n'est pas le genre de trip de Toshiki."

En même temps, Kazuki avait ses propres inquiétudes. Il se posait des questions, espérait, souhaitait, priait pour que le seigneur ait précipité son acrostiche dans les flammes.

Jubei marchait dans ce qui ressemblait à une pièce séparée des autres, à l'exception que celle-ci était plus grande que le reste, un peu plus petite que la classe.

Il conclut que cette pièce devait appartenir à quelqu'un d'assez important.

Jubei se retourna pour quitter la salle, se demandant si la pièce pouvait appartenir à-

BAM !

-mais il se retrouva soudainement par terre avant d'avoir pu finir ses réfléxions. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché. C'était une latte tordue, encore fermement clouée au sol. Jubei remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose en-dessous.

Il la souleva, révélant un morceau de papier. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, et commença à lire.

Kazuki Fucho.In

Grade 5

Jénéralement une personne gentille.

Undéniable éternel protecteur

Bienveillant

Et même s'il est un peu étrange...

Jubei Kakei hésita à lire le reste de l'acrostiche. "Et même s'il est un peu étrange ?" Il était étrange ? Voyons qui parle, Kazuki...

Et même s'il est un peu étrange...

"JUBEI !" s'écria Kazuki.

Il agita sa tête, seulement pour voir le visage le plus rouge que Kazuki n'ait jamais porté dans sa vie. L'héritier des Fucho.In courait dans la pièce seulement pour voir la pire de toutes ses craintes se réaliser.

"...Je-je peux expliquer ! J'avais dans les 11 ans et je ne..."

"Expliquer quoi ?"

Kazuki le regarda choqué. "Tu n'as pas encore lu la dernière partie ?"

"Tu m'as arrêté avant que je ne puisse. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, en baissant sa tête pour lire la dernière partie...

Et même s'il est un peu étrange...

Il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait que je l'aime.(1)

Le visage de Jubei rivalisait maintenant avec une cerise.

"... oh mon dieu, Kazuki..."

"... je t'avais dis que..."

Jubei laissa le poème révélateur dans les cendres, et s'avança vers le dernier des Fucho.In, tremblant et rougissant nerveusement. Kazuki ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et rit.

"Viens, retournons à Fuuga."insista-t-il, poussant l'Héritier des Kakei vers le sentier terreux.

Au QG Fuuga...

"Alors ? Alors ? Il y avait des filles sans jambes et des vieux avec des têtes fendues, ou des yurei, ou des fantômes ? Allez, Kakei, tu dois me le dire !" questionnait intensément Toshiki Uryu.

"... tu devrais rejeter tes passions, Toshiki..." répondit nerveusement Jubei. "Je vais aller me coucher... ce fut une longue et étrange journée..."

Kazuki regarda de l'autre côté, rougissant furieusement.

"Eh bien ? Kazuki, as-tu vu quelque chose ? Allez, tu dois me le dire !"

"En fait, Toshiki, je suis un peu fatigué aussi... bonne nuit." répondit-il, et il partit en direction de sa petite chambre.

"... ils sont tous les deux possédés ou quoi ?" se demanda Toshiki, puis il alla aussi dans sa chambre..

Dans la chambre de Jubei...

Après la folie d'aujourd'hui, Jubei eut un besoin étrange d'écrire lui aussi un acrostiche. Les besoins de l'esprit humain sont parfois étranges, vraiment.

... mais la question qui se posait, de quoi allait-il parlait ?

... ou bien, de qui ?

Une soudaine inspiration, et l'héritier des Kakei se mit au travail.

Koto est l'instrument dont il joue (2)

Agréable

Zèle pour tout ce qu'il fait

Une puissance dont on ne se doute pas

Kelque peut étrange mais... (3)

Inévitablement je l'aime

XxOwarixX

(0) : Et c'est aussi mon boulot, à moi pauvre petite traductrice martyrisée par cette ficeuse TT. lol

(00) : trop nul, gomen nasai, j'ai honte de mon acrotiche, c'est mauvais... mauvais !

(1) : Gomen pour la traduction de cet acrostiche mais en anglais bien évidemment le I était pour I love him (mais je peux pas faire ça en français...)

(2) : Bon pareil j'ai un peu de mal pour ce fichu acrostiche donc... K : Koto player

(3) : bouhhh comment je triche.. lol, gomen nasai, franchement là, si vous connaissez un mot en K qui aille pour cet acrostiche je le prends tout de suite en fait : K : kind of strange but..

* * *

J'ai honte... c'est trop nul mes acrostiches...rah pourquoi c'est plus dur en Français qu'en Anglais... mes sincères excuses pour ma nullité.. 


	5. Silence

**texte by destiny 852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Silence

Le silence. Il détestait ça. Il sentit une longue chevelure de soie se poser sur son corps, suivre ses bras, et son menton, et sa poitrine. Il détestait le silence parce qu'il pensait toujours à la mort. Alors il pensait à sa cécité.

Puis il pensait à Kazuki.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jubei ?" demanda-t-il, serrant sa prise sur l'homme. Jubei tendit sa main pour toucher le visage inquiet du Fucho.In.

"Gen- san a dit que mon cas était sans espoir."

La prise de Kazuki disparut alors. Il laissa lentement partir son protecteur aveugle, et s'assit lui-même avec incrédulité. Jubei entendit le son de gouttes tombant à terre. Cela sonnait comme la pluie, mais plus lourd. Il tendit sa main une nouvelle fois pour toucher le visage du garçon aux cheveux marrons. Il était humide.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu pour moi ?" demanda-t-il, essuyant les larmes de l'homme, comme il le faisait il y a plusieurs années.

"Parce que... maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais... voir... quoique ce soit..." dit-il entre ses sanglots. Les bras musclés de Jubei trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'au garçon en larmes, et serrèrent presque assez fort pour exprimer ses larmes.

"Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Après tout, je mérite cette punition." Déclara-il brusquement, en caressant les cheveux longs et marront du garçon. Il secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise chose," cria-t-il, "parce que je veux que tu me revois !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, cette fois plus sévèrement. Un autre silence se fit.

Jubei fit crisser ses dents.

"Je suis supposé te protéger," chuchota-t-il, "et là c'est toi qui me protège. Pourquoi, Kazuki ?"

"... parce que c'est ce que les amis font, Jubei."

Il laissa partir le garçon, se posant sur ses genoux. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir, il pouvait dire que son ami souriait. Au moins de l'intérieur.

"Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Kazuki. Parce que pour moi tu es... tu es bien plus que cela."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux être ?"

Sans aucune hésitatoin, Jubei avait entouré Kazuki dans ses bras une fois de plus. Sans aucune hésitation, Kazuki avait commencé à pleurer encore, ses larmes salissant les vêtements de son protecteur.

"Je veux que tu sois heureux."

Kazuki essuya ses larmes. "Mais je suis heureux, répliqua-t-il, parce que je peux rester ici avec toi... comme ça."

Un autre court silence se fit, et cessa. Ce fut alors que Jubei réalisa que le silence n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

xXOwariXx


	6. Rip

**texte by destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

-Déchirure-

Dans le mugenjou, ce que vous portez est ce que vous avez. Même dans la beltline les mendiants ne peuvent pas choisir.

Surtout en ce qui concerne les vêtements.

Une fois que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose, vous restiez avec. Parce que quand quelqu'un descendait de Babylon City pour vous tuer, la dernière chose à laquelle vous penseriez serait pourquoi vous n'aviez pas changé de sous-vêtement la semaine dernière. Pour les enfants à la limite de la forteresse, les vêtements et la nourriture étaient toujours secondaires.

"Jubei." appela une jeune voix. "Je veux que tu prouves ta loyauté envers moi."

"Comment cela, MakubeX ?" demanda Kakei, relevant légèrement ses lunettes pour voir le garçon plus clairement.

"Il est maintenant temps d'aller contre Kazuki-san. Akame est presque terminé. Après ça, j'utiliserai le giga fils et tu sauteras dedans." expliqua-t-il, montrant un diagramme sur son moniteur.

"Mais es-tu préparé pour ça ?"

"Je le suis."

"Non tu ne l'es pas."

Donc... après ça... comme cela était-il arrivé jusque là ?

L'homme aux cheveux marrons avait eu pour ordre de MakubeX de méditer. De penser à rien. Absolument à rien. S'il ne pensait pas à absolument rien du tout, il devrait déchirer un morceau de sa chemise. Ce n'était pas efficace pour toute personne excepté la centaine de personne vivant au Mugenjou. Parce que ce que vous trouviez était ce que vous aviez, surtout quand il s'agissait de vêtements.

C'était de plus très ennuyeux pour lui parce que c'était la seule chemise qu'il avait jamais possédée.

Donc Jubei procéda à accomplir sa tâche. Quand il cessa de ne penser à rien, il fut autorisé à combattre. Lui, étant un homme ne prononçant peu de mot et de simples pensées, ne devrait en général pas à avoir à penser à quelque chose de toute façon.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Il ferma ses yeux, doucement mais sûrement, car rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa méditation.

D'abord il vit le noir.

Puis des étincelles de lumière.

Ensuite une main, prenant les étincelles de lumière.

Alors cette main, se rapprocha d'un ourlet d'un kimono.

Et le kimono, d'un visage souriant.

Il vit alors Kazuki.

Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement, attrapa sa chemise sur le sol et déchira un morceau sur le bord.

Cette fois-ci était différente parce que la seule chose dont il pouvait penser était Kazuki.

Il inspira et expira. Il ferma ses yeux à nouveau, car rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa méditation.

D'abord il vit le noir.

Puis des étincelles de lumière.

Ensuite une nuit noire, avec des feux d'artifices dans le ciel.

Puis deux mains, se touchant.

Deux ourlets de kimonos.

Et deux têtes d'enfants châtains regardant fixement les faibles lumières dans le ciel.

Alors il vit Kazuki.

Il rouvrit les yeux, maintenant furieux contre lui-même, et attrapa sa chemise et déchira un large morceau de tissu.

Il reprit son souffle. L'héritier des Kakei avait besoin de se calmer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux.

D'abord il vit le noir.

Pas besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit...

Puis il vit des étincelles de lumières.

Pas besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit...

Ensuite il vit des larmes, tâchant la chemise blanche de quelqu'un, pendant que la main d'un enfant s'y aggripait.

"Mataku... où les gens se sont-ils de nouveau moqués de toi ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête doucement. "Gomen... Je ne voulais pas tremper ta chemise..."

Le plus vieux garçon soupira. "C'est bon. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu le veux."

Le plus jeune agita sa tête violemment, et lâcha la chemise du garçon. "Je vais bien maintenant."

"Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, commença le plus vieux garçon, mais j'essaierais d'être là pour toi comme ça. Ok ?"

Le jeune enfant leva les yeux, et sourit.

"Merci, Jubei..."

Tristement, avec la fin de ce flashback, la pauvre chemise de Jubei fut déchiré en lambeau. Il était trop dur d'arrêter de penser à quelqu'un que l'on avait juré de protéger avec sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il était trop pénible d'arrêter de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Mais il devait le faire.

"Eh bien, Jubei aux aiguilles volantes ? Es-tu prêt maintenant, commença MakubeX, prêt à tuer ton ami ?"

"Non."

MakubeX fut surpris par cette soudaine confession.

"Je suis prêt à tuer un ennemi."

Le garçon aux cheveux argents eut un sourire en coin.

"Maintenant va."

"Dis Jubei, vas-tu me protéger pour toujours ?"

"Oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Toujours semble un temps horriblement long."

"Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?"

Silence.

"Non... non, je ne crois pas."

"Pourquoi demandes-tu, alors ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais rester avec moi pour toujours..."

"Aiguilles... volantes ? Est-ce toi, Jubei ?"

"Je resterais. Pour toujours."

Le maître des fils jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la chemise de son ami qui était presque totalement en lambeaux.

xXOwariXx

(gomen ne, j'ai le sentiment que ce texte est l'une de mes plus mauvaises traductions, alors je m'en excuse auprès de vous, lecteurs...)


End file.
